My Little Pony (Fanfic) Loss of a princess in Chaos Chapter 1
by LunaLoveChangeling
Summary: Princess Luna is missing. We must find who is responsible.


My Little Fanfic

Episode 1 Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle, known as a brand new sparkly pony princess, resides into the Treebury. Spike, her assistant, follows close behind. He rams the door closed, causing a large Bang. The press ponies outside are rambling as pushing to get an interview with Twilight. She sighs.

"Being a Princess is harder than it looks," she says, lowering her head.

"Aw, come on Twilight. Princess Celestia knows you are capable of living up the Royalty standards, otherwise you wouldn't be a princess," Spike replies.

Twilight turns her lowered head at Spike. She sighs and walks upstairs to her bedroom, and looks out of her window.

Spike watches her go, then he himself sighs. A loud knock is at the door. Spike goes to the window, and sees only one pony. He opens the door, seeing a bright purple unicorn mare. She smiles shyly at Spike.

"Um, hey," she says, "Is Twilight in?" She tries looking around Spike to find Twilight. Spike places his claw on the doorframe, raising the other to her nose.

"Sorry, but the princess isn't seeing anypony right now," he replies, holding his ground. The pony's ears droop.

"Oh," she says, turning, "I just had a letter for her... You know, wrong mailbox. Here," She levitates the scroll to Spike, who's claws it lands in.

"Oh, thank you very much!" he calls after the leaving pony. He hums to himself as he ascends the stairs to Twilight, who he finds drooping, looking out the window.

"Letter Twilight," Spike says, handing it to her. Twilight levitates it in front of her. Her eyes scan the parchment, and they widen.

"Spike! We need to go to Canterlot, right away!" She packs some books and apples into her saddle-bag, and gallops down the stairs, Spike close behind.

The mane six sit in a train cart, the five chatting happily, as Twilight gazes out of the window. Spike sits beside her.

"So, why are we going to Canterlot again? Can't be anything bad, right?" Spike asks Twilight. Twilight pulls him up into the air in her hooves.

"That's just it Spike, it is bad news," Twilight says, putting him back down again, "So bad, so horrible, so tragic!"

Spike scratches his head.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" he asks Twilight.

Twilight sighs and turns to Spike, as the other five watch closely, Rainbow Dash hovering above Applejack's head.

"Princess Celestia gave me a letter, informing me that Princess Luna had gone missing. She hasn't been seen for days, and the last time was with a tall, shady figure. Nopony has seen her since, and none of her belongings are missing. Princess Celestia has summoned us to help find the missing princess, and the shady figure she was last seen with," Twilight explains.

"Luna, is missing?" Applejack asks.

Twilight nods her head, and Rarity swoons, being caught by a pillow Rainbow holds out for her.

"K-Kidnapper?" Fluttershy asks. She squeaks and dives under her chair. Pinkie giggle snorts.

"Wheeee!" she squeals, "We get to find a princess! Just like hide and seek! Maybe she's here!" she lifts up Fluttershy's mane "Or here!" she peeks under her seat. "Ooh, the princess is good!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight groans, "Princess Luna wouldn't be on this train. She was last seen when visiting the Crystal Empire."

"With the Crystal Ponies?!" Rarity shrieks, suddenly wide awake.

Twilight groans again, and nods, "Yes, in the Crystal Empire," Rarity squeaks and giggles, mumbling to herself about the Crystal Ponies as the other four discuss the position.

"I say we demand information from the ponies!" Rainbow says, punching her hooves together, "They have the information we need!"

Twilight grabs Rainbows tail, "No. No violence or cruelty. The princess is completely relying on us."

Rainbow snorts and rolls her eyes, flying up to Twilight. "I'm very sorry, Princess Twilight," obviously not sorry.

"Look girls! Canterlot!" Pinkie shrieks as the ponies rush to the window, gasping in awe. Spike is huddled under his seat, hearing a familiar chaotic laugh...


End file.
